For instance, an iron salt such as ferrous iron salt, and ferric ferrous iron salt, is bioactive and known to be useful as a medicine, cosmetics, a freshness keeping agent, growth promoting agent for plants and animals, and the like. For instance, water containing a ferric ferrous iron salt is well known as π-water.